


Khadgar's Resistence

by holhorsinaround



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alar, recently Commander Alar, has returned from Pandaria to his home in Ratchet to find a mess. And what a hell of a mess that is. After attending a funeral, he's found himself with a personal summons from Archmage Khadgar himself.</p><p>Contains spoilers for Legion and Legion Pre-Patch content. Heavily revolves around the questline involving aiding Khadgar in Dalaran, Ulduar, and Karazhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Personal Summons

Alar stood to the side, cast in the shadows, during the last few minutes of the funeral assembly for former Warchief Vol'Jin.

He hadn't been back from Pandaria long. Only the afternoon before. As soon as he had arrived, he'd joined in the fight against the Legion invaders in the Barrens, as well as performed an emergency amputation on a good friend. When Wiley and Lucien gave him word of Warchief Vol'jin's passing later that evening, he'd immediately returned to Orgrimmar for the tail end of the assembly.

At the same time, he almost wished he hadn't. He didn't hate Sylvanas, but he felt sickened by the ceremony itself. As he stood off to the side, he watched as people began to shuffle around and move things. Move the burial mound, the decorations, the people gathered. A right, proper funeral.

If you were human, or an Orc, even.

Alar couldn't help but feel that his leader deserved better; deserved more. He shoved one hand into the pocket of his work suit, his free hand moving to his browline to brush unkempt hair and a stray tear from his face. He mumbled a few words in their shared tongue, paying his respects to his leader and his Warchief.

Finally, satisfied with himself, he slipped himself off into the shadows of a nearby alleyway between buildings. A mage's arcane anomaly apparated in beside him. He was at first startled, but recognized the voice immediately as it emitted from it. "Alar. It has been a length of time."

Alar glanced to the side and smiled. "Archmage." He coughed, fighting his voice from cracking. "It is good to hear from you, even d'oe times're bad righ' now." He leaned into the wall and cast a sideways glance toward the orange apprentice.

Khadgar's voice continued to emit from the anomaly, with growing hesitance. "I hate to come to you in such trying times. I know the Barrens are not... I am reluctant to interrupt such important work, but I could use your help in a matter of..." His voice stopped for a moment before picking back up. "Diplomacy. I fear I am about to anger an old friend."

Alar's ears twitched up at the tips as he leaned against the building, this time turning to rest against his shoulder so he could face the arcane anomaly. They were still hidden in the shadows of the alleyway, though he could hear people nearby. "Archmage--"

"We face a grave threat, Commander Alar, and we must be at our full strength to overcome it." More hesitance. "Some will not agree with this position." Alar knew at once who he meant. It was no secret how Jaina felt toward Horde, or un-Alliance affiliated groups.

"Please join me, Alar. Not as a diplomat, but as a friend."

"Archmage, surely there are better people to come to for this."

Khadgar was silent for a moment, as if considering Alar's response. "...I'll be outside the Violet Citadel in Dalaran. We have repositioned the city to defend the Eastern Kingdoms. You'll find it over Deadwind Pass, above Karazhan."

More silence. Then, with his own hesitance, Alar responded. "... Of course Archmage. I'll be there."

Khadgar thanked him as the arcane anomaly blinked out, leaving Alar to stand against the building alone. He spent a few minutes to himself, standing there in the shadows of the dying sunlight, to gather his thoughts. It really had been a long time since Khadgar had sought him out, and never for something as big, nor as important, as this.

He was, as some would state, an opportunist. In reality, his allegiances stood with his morals. He knew Khadgar had come to him, specifically, because of his outspoken opinion and constant negotiations to bring the Alliance, Horde, and various neutral parties together.

If he had to be honest, he was quite honored by it. He brought his hands to his face, ran his fingers through his hair, and went to seek out a mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the questlines through the Broken Shores, Vol'Jin's death, and where you aid Khadgar. I kept thinking, as I quested, how the quests felt very personalized, and were written in a way that fit Alar specifically.
> 
> Whether these events are canon or not, it became a very fun writing exercise to maintain the quests' themes and character speeches, as well as insert my character in personally. I hope you enjoyed reading, and will enjoy the chapters to come!


	2. Calling of the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archmage Khadgar brings Alar along to speak with Jaina about Alliance/Horde Kirin Tor relations. Brann shows up, all loud and a mess.
> 
> Alar spends the time reflecting as he listens.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Legion and Legion Pre-Patch content. Heavily revolves around the questline involving aiding Khadgar in Dalaran, Ulduar, and Karazhan.

Upon his arrival to the newly located Dalaran, Alar felt immediately out of place. He checked the pockets of his worksuit to ensure he had his paperwork to be allowed into the city's grounds on hand--he did. Still, he cloaked and slipped through the quiet city toward the Violet Citadel. He spotted the Archmage from a distance--the poor man wore the ugliest robes.

He smiled as he approached the mage, uncloaking close to Khadgar and raising his fist in a traditional salute. "Archmage." He then bowed.

Khadgar turned as Alar spoke to him, his arms spreading out in greeting and a smile warming to his lips. "Alar--it has indeed been some time."

After a brief catching up, including how things were in the Barrens and in the Alliance cities, Alar approached Khadgar closer and mumbled. "How exactly is it that I can help, Archmage?"

Khadgar's expression soured slightly and he gazed toward the Violet Citadel's entrance. "The Legion's attacks will only intensify. We must do whatever is necessary to bolster our strength."

Alar muttered his agreement. "What do you plan to do?" He followed Khadgar's eyes toward the Citadel.

Khadgar returned to face Alar. "I propose we invite the Horde back into the Kirin Tor. You may not like this idea." He chuckled, then continued, the laughter gone. "Some of my colleagues certainly won't."

Alar let a look of surprise cross his face--his brows rose and his eyes widened. Khadgar began to laugh once more. "You look surprised. Please, trust my judgment. A world at war with itself cannot stand against the Legion for long." His voice trailed off as he continued to speak.

Alar simply nodded. He didn't have to voice it--Khadgar knew that Alar agreed with him. "When do we meet with them?"

"The Council is already assembled. Let's not keep them waiting."

Alar nodded. Khadgar turned and began to lead him toward the Citadel's entrance. Alar could see the forms of Archmages Karlain, Ansirem Runeweaver, Modera, and Vargoth, as well as Lady Jaina Proudmoore herself standing in the middle.

Khadgar mumbled as they approached. "This could be uncomfortable. Are you ready, Alar?" Alar nodded and stood close to the mage as they entered the circle.

As the meeting began, Jaina already proved to be disatisfied with Khadgar's decisions and proposals. Alar stood silently, listening idly, as she bantered and argued with Khadgar. Her temper continued to rise as Khadgar continued to attempt his negotiations.

"Never! Do you hear me, Khadgar?" Alar winced. Khadgar began to retort but breathed slowly, then spoke to her in a calm voice. Alar held far too much respect for the Archmage--his unending patience was something Alar wished for his own self. Especially when Jaina referred to himself, and his non-Alliance allies, as vermin.

Alar listened as Khadgar proposed a vote to the circle, and found himself in surprise at the abundance of support to Khadgar's plan. Only Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver spoke against him--aside from Lady Jaina, of course.

"This Council is blind to the truth. When the Horde betrays you again, remember who warned you," Jaina spat at Khadgar, as well as the rest of the council.

"Jaina--"

"Farewell." She turned on her heel and teleported out as she walked away from the group, leaving not only Khadgar, but everyone else in the room in an uncomfortable silence that felt heavy enough to slice through. Alar looked to his feet, still silent. He hadn't spoken during Khadgar's negotiations.

With growing confidence, Khadgar himself finally broke the silence. "That was... difficult. But we must move forward. We will send our invitation to the Warchief at once. We have a war to win. Thank you all, not only for your support, but your understanding." Alar winced at the mention of Warchief--not Vol'Jin, but Sylvanas. His emotions were scattered.

The council began to disperse as Khadgar turned to Alar. He began to speak, but a voice interrupted him.

"Khadga'!" Both Khadgar and Alar turned to see Brann Bronzebeard running up the steps, one arm waving violently through the air. Before he even made it to the two, he was already sputtering nonsense.

"Me brother Magni, once King o' Ironforge, got changed into a diamond statue by a titan ritual. He's stood frozen in the belly o' the city fer years. But I just got word that he's up and around... sayin' he knows somethin' 'bout how to beat the Legion!"

Khadgar stopped him and knelt down to speak to him, quiet utterances from both of them; Brann's voice rose in tone, his hands clenched Khadgar's robe in distress. Alar looked around, paying only idle attention to the dwarf--not that he disliked dwarves, he just felt... out of place.

He loved Dalaran. But he felt as if he shouldn't be there. Not right now. Especially right now.

He turned back as Brann finished speaking, his attention caught at the mention of Ulduar. Khadgar looked up to catch Alar's eye, with Brann still speaking and clenching Khadgar's robes. "I'd be obliged if you an' Khadga' were ta join me." He kept looking between the two of them, though when he peered at Alar, Brann looked as though he were going to fall backwards.

Khadgar turned to Alar and stood before making his way closer. He mumbled quietly to the Troll, also glancing around. "Magni's information could be crucial to our efforts in combatting the Legion."

Alar brushed hair from his brow, also quiet. "It migh' be wort'while t'go."

"Will you join us?" Khadgar moved a hand to Alar's shoulder. He pressed his lips together and considered Khadgar's offer silently, then nodded. 

"Of course, Archmage." Khadgar nodded at him and turned to Brann.

"Let us be off, then."

At this, Brann appeared to grow in excitement. He reached into his bag and pulled out something small and mechanical before pressing a button on it. "Mimiron gave me a teleport pad to use in case of emergencies. I'd say this qualifies!" The pad began to unfold to a size just large enough to stand on.

Archmage Vargoth muttered under his breath and turned away as Brann stepped forward and disappeared. Khadgar sighed and stepped forward, as well. "I look forward to seeing Magni again. It's been too long."

As Alar himself stepped onto the pad, Archmage Modera mumbled at him with a wave. "Good luck, all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write, if not just for Khadgar and Alar's friendship, but for getting into Jaina's and Brann's heads somewhat and piecing their written actions together to match game-speech emotions.
> 
> I tried to keep it in the same flow as the quest where you speak to Jaina and Brann through the use of actual in-game dialogue. This one was a lot of fun because I got to explore that through description, as if translating an already written play into a novel, while also inserting an entirely new character into the already determined events.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, and will enjoy the chapters to come!


	3. The Diamond King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brann leads Khadgar and Alar to Magni. Magni shines bright like a diamond. Alar almost throws up.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Legion and Legion Pre-Patch content. Heavily revolves around the questline involving aiding Khadgar in Dalaran, Ulduar, and Karazhan.

Alar entered Ulduar's south end antichamber with a rising nausea of motion sickness. He stumbled toward the two and Khadgar held out a hand. Alar accepted it and stabilized himself. A mechanical caretaker stepped forward toward the group of three and began to speak in awkward jumps and pauses. "Welcome back to Ulduar! The Speaker awaits you in the Celestial Planetarium. Please, follow me!"

Brann jumped and looked around. "'The Speaker?' That's me brother Magni, ye infernal contraption!" He shook his fists out toward the mechanical.

Archmage Khadgar had to step toward him and place a hand on his shoulder to calm the poor dwarf. "I'd wager Ulduar is quieter than the last time you were here, Brann." Brann sighed and lowered his arms.

The mechanical began to speak again, the pauses and jumps in its voice unsettling. "The keepers have ordered repairs to Ulduar's infrastructure. Mortal heroes are proficient in battle, but tend to leave a mess. No offense intended."

Both Alar and Khadgar began to chuckle while Brann once more fumed, nearly losing his hat. "That's a fair point. It took weeks to clean up the banquet hall after--"

Brann interrupted him, a hand clenching to Khadgar's robes. "Hold it... ye sense anythin' odd, Khadgar? Gettin a familiar feelin'... an I don't like it!"

Alar looked to Brann then glanced around, also beginning to feel unsettled. "Archmage, I ain't likin' how th'room suddenly fee--"

He was interrupted by a loud, booming voice. "You are a pawn of forces unseen!" Fel green clouds began to fill the room. The mechanical caretaker began to beep and buzz and spin.

Khadgar pulled Brann and Alar toward him as two creatures similar to the Faceless Ones apparated in from seemingly nowhere, flanking the group. The mechanical buzzed louder and rushed into a corner of the room. "Not again! The keepers will make me fill out an incident report!"

"Alar, Brann! Take them out!"

Alar nodded and pressed his back to Khadgar's as he pulled a dagger from a clasp in his worksuit. "On it, Archmage!"

The fight ended fairly quick; between Khadgar's neutralizing spells and Brann and Alar's hand to hand, they managed to take down both creatures with little personal injury. Somewhere inbetween, Brann lost his hat.

Alar leaned down and offered it to him, glancing around. All three appeared unsettled by the persisting atmosphere.

The mechanical spoke up again, buzzing loudly as it, almost sheepishly, made its way back to the group. "The city's defenses have been compromised. Units assigned to safeguard the Speaker are not responding to my queries."

Brann pushed himself toward Khadgar, speaking loud and with distress. "Might be the Old Gods ain't the only ones tryin' ta find their way in!"

Khadgar nodded to him and waved to Alar. "Indeed! I suggest we pick up the pace!"

Alar nodded back and the three of them, plus the Caretaker, began to head northeast.

Once more, another voice spoke out loudly through Ulduar from a nearby room. "Stop the interlopers! I must find what the prisoner knows!"

A second voice joined in after, causing Brann to start up with anger and distress. "Brann! They're tryin' ta invade me mind!"

"Khadga'! It's Magni!" He started to run forward, but Alar clapped a hand to his shoulder and held him back.

"Alar, there's a barrier between us and them." Khadgar pointed and looked to him.

"Magni's in there! We gotta save 'im!" Brann struggled against Alar's hand, his voice growing higher pitched with worry.

"Good thing I have experience with fel barriers."

Alar turned to Khadgar. "Think ya kin take it down?"

Khadgar looked back to the barrier, then let a smirk fall across his lips. "Of course."

The mechanical hummed, buzzed, and slipped backwards with a dismissive goodbye.

Khadgar himself stepped forward. "Are you ready, Alar?"

He nodded, and Brann looked through the barrier. "Let's save Magni!"

Khadgar moved closer and began moving his hands as various Arcane energies spread through his arms to his fingertips and outward. They clashed against the green, volatile fel magic as the barrier began to disintegrate.

"Kill the mage! Gul'dan wants his head!" Alar looked past the barrier and made a quick, silent headcount.

Khadgar yelled back as the barrier fell. "Inform you're master that I've grown rather attached to it."

Two felguards--that was easy. He'd fought many in the Barrens. The head honcho, however--maybe not so easily.

Nearby, Magni was being held in a smaller barrier. Alar assumed if they defeated the caster responsible, it would disappear.

"Take them down!" Khadgar shot a frost burst toward one of the felguards as Brann rushed it.

"On it!" Quickly, Alar shifted into panther-form and rushed forward, his front claws landing against the chest of the felguard Khadgar had blasted. The force caused the felguard to stumble as Brann and Alar knocked it down, quickly defeating it. They moved on to the second, using a similar tactic to take it out.

Meanwhile, Inquisitor Ha'zaduum shot bursts of fel toward Khadgar. Alar and Brann quickly moved to his defense, circling their enemy and slashing at him with talons and knives.

The fight took longer than it had with the Faceless creatures, but still the group persisted. Finally, the inquisitor fell with a promise of futile efforts as Magni escaped his prison.

Him and Brann met up briefly and exchanged quick words as Alar rushed to Khadgar's side, shifting back to his Troll form. He reached down with both ands and helped the Archmage stand, his weight against his briefly.

Magni didn't leave time for celebration. Instead, he ushered the group toward the door leading to the Planetarium.

"I know ye have questions, but they gotta wait. Time is short. She wants me ta pass along an important message. The ritual that changed me body also opened me ears ta the voice o' Azeroth herself. She ain't just a bunch o' rock. She's a titan!"

The three looked at Magni with confusion, then glanced about each other. Khadgar was the first to speak up. "A titan? That... actually explains a great many things."

Brann spoke, his eyes tearing up. "Me own brother turned ta diamond and started talkin' ta titans?" It wasn't clear whether Brann was impressed, or horrified.

Magni shook his hands, ushering them faster. "There's more I gotta say!" He stepped toward the door. "Come inside the Celestial Planetarium and I'll show ye the truth!"

Brann looked at Magni, confused. "Don't we need a key?"

Magni turned, chuckling. He eyed the small group, a swell of pride coming through him. "Brother... I AM the key." He turned, snapped his fingers, and the door began to physically rearrange. Panels pulled from other panels and switched with them. Symbols glowed across the rock. The door fell open slowly, and Magni led the group inside.

With another swell of pride, Magni spoke to his brother. "Remember this place, Brann?"

Alar stood close to Khadgar and followed Brann inside. He looked around as Brann yelled out. "Yikes! I'm gettin' flashbacks o' Algalon!" Alar stared at the stars, the constellations, the glow of the intersellar night. He felt a wave of vertigo fall into his stomach violently and had to steady himself against Khadgar's side.

"The constellar was jus' doin' his job, such as it was. And in the end, ye taught him a lesson."

Algalon's form appeared as an Echo and spoke as the three approached Magni. "Perhaps it is your imperfection... that which grants you free will... that allows you to persevere against all cosmically calculated odds. You prevail where the Titan's own perfect creations have failed."

Brann looked from Magni to Algalon, then back to Magni, who began to explain. "After defeatin' the Old Gods, the keepers were giv'n the task o' orderin' the world. The titans gave 'em five mighty artifacts... the Pillars o' Creation! When their work was done, the keepers sealed the Pillars away. But like so many relics, they ended up in the hands o' mortals."

Khadgar stepped forward with Alar still leaning against him, the mage's arm around the Troll's waist. "Your tale sounds familiar... I'm sure I've heard of these Pillars before."

"Aye, Khadgar. The knowledge was placed in the care o' the Guardian of Tirisfal, and remains there still!"

Alar turned to Khadgar, who glanced away with a quick expression of understanding, then a quicker flash of agitation. "Karazhan! Of course. I likely read of these artifacts in one of Medivh's ancient chronicles."

Magni began bouncing, shining along with the rest of the room. "Ye must find the Pillars! Combined, their power kin seal the Legion's gateway to Azeroth. 'Tis the only way to save her!"

"It is not every day a planet points me to my own library. Thank you, Magni. I will go to Karazhan at once." Khadgar turned away from the group, tugging Alar with him. Magni was already swelling with pride again. Algalon's form dissipated, leaving Magni to himself. Brann stepped toward him to fill the space.

"Alar, will you join me in Karazhan?"

Alar glanced around--truthfully, he'd do anything to leave the room causing him so much motion sickness. Brann and Magni began speaking quickly and loudly, catching up.

"Of course, Archmage. Anything for Azerot'." He glanced around, then let his eyes fall to Khadgar's, who seemed to appraise him. Finally, he nodded at Alar. Khadgar began to cast a small portal. 

"Our trip to Ulduar was quite eventful, but we have more work ahead of us." Alar nodded at him and they stepped through the portal toward Karazhan together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing Magni's actions while giving his explanation. Also, the hotheaded actions from Brann when it comes to his brother had me in giggles.
> 
> I really enjoy expanding on the assumed friendship that Alar has with Khadgar, and showing it through their actions toward each other. This will be seen more in the next (last?) chapter.


	4. Hiding in the Stacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar returns to Karazhan with Alar to search for the tome that Magni spoke of. Turns out, Khadgar needed much more help than anticipated.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Legion and Legion Pre-Patch content. Heavily revolves around the questline involving aiding Khadgar in Dalaran, Ulduar, and Karazhan.

Outside of Karazhan, Khadgar let Alar catch his breath and his head. He spoke quietly and glanced about. "Magni's information was enlightening. It should prove handy to have a friend who has the ear of a titan."

Alar kneeled down and ran a hand through his hair. "Did I understan' Magni right? Azerot's a...?" He looked up and Khadgar nodded to him.

They were silent for a few moments. Khadgar turned away from him and looked toward the towering building. "It's time to head into Karazhan. Not that I need to remind you, but it can be a dangerous place."

"Of course."

Khadgar turned to him. "There are countless strata of spells woven throughout the tower, and the interaction of the forces within can be... unpredictable. Be on your guard."

"Of course." Alar himself looked up at Karazhan, a strange wave of nostalgia falling through him. It was odd--he held no memories of Karazhan; at least, none like this. He finally stood, his eyes still cast to the tower.

Almost at the same moment, Khadgar spoke. "I'll join you inside. I need a moment to..." He turned his eyes to the ground, growing quieter. "...Gather my thoughts. This place holds a lot of memories for me."

Alar nodded. His hand reached out to Khadgar's shoulder. He stood still for a moment before stepping toward the doorway, leaving Khadgar with a somber expression on his face.

He looked around; the rooms were dusty. His lips parted slightly as the atmosphere around him changed. It was as if Karazhan itself was protesting his presence.

Khadgar walked past him and toward the stage in the entry way, a bit brisk. "I have an idea where to find the tome discussing the Pillars of Creation, but getting there may present some... challenges."

He stopped at the top stair and turned to Alar. "We have much to do and little time to do it. When you are ready, we'll begin."

Alar stepped up to him and nodded, a hand landing on Khadgar's arm. The two looked at each other before Khadgar glanced away with a light smile, even if sad. "The Burning Legion's power grows. We haven't time to spare."

"Let's go, Archmage."

"Of course."

They stepped through another entry way and began to ascend a flight of stairs. "I've been away too long. I fear the tower has fallen into disrepair. Please, pardon the mess." He let out a chuckle at the end.

Alar laughed with him, finding no need to respond. They continued inside. Halfway up the stairs, Khadgar spoke again. This time, he was quieter. He held a tone of nostalgia, as well as sadness, though he was smiling as he spoke. "Heh, I remember the day I arrived. So young and nervous... sent by the Kirin Tor to study under the famed mage Medivh."

Alar looked at Khadgar, a stray strand of hair falling across his brow. His eyes looked over the mage, who appeared in this moment very tired. He smiled as Khadgar looked over at him. "Surely it wasn't all bad, despite yer nerves, Archmage." Khadgar smiled back, then laughed.

They walked up to the Grand Ballroom, with Khadgar stepping closer to Alar. Alar felt the atmosphere shift. Something began to transpire between the two of them. Suddenly, it felt as though they were worlds closer. He glanced to Khadgar, who seemed to take note of the change, too.

They stood there in the entryway, quiet, arm to arm. They both glanced around the room, breathing quietly together.

"I was not the first sent to study under Medivh. I was, however, the only one he accepted as his apprentice." His voice echoed through the large room, now empty. He led Alar to a door, continuing to speak with that somber ring to his voice. "Earning his trust took time. Cleaning the library wasn't a glamorous start to my career, but it taught me that to Medivh, everything was a test. Preparation for a greater destiny."

Alar kept to himself, silent. He watched the Archmage, following his motions with his eyes.

Khadgar ran a hand over the doorframe and looked across the wood and stone. His eyes shifted slightly to the arcane barrier holding them back and licked his lips, as if preparing himself for something. "The last time I was here, I left behind a few... safety measures." At this, he turned back to Alar, who made his way to the mage's side. "There are countless secrets within these walls, and many who would stop at nothing to learn them."

A low rumble began to emit through the tower. Khadgar looked up from Alar to around the room. Alar looked up with him and instinctively took a step closer to the mage.

"Ah."

Alar turned to Khadgar when he mumbled. "It appears that my safeguards may have been altered." He turned to the doorframe and the arcane barrier blocking it. "No matter. Keep an eye out while I open the way."

An angry echo shattered the rumbling and leftover silence between the two. "That which was forseen has come to pass. The circle nears completion. Sentries, attend to our 'guests!'" Alar didn't recognize the voice, but it was apparent that Khadgar did based on the expression across his face.

Sentries around the room burst into life as Khadgar raised his hands, muttering incantations. He looked over his shoulder at Alar, who was already shifting into panther form to attack a sentry coming straight for them. 

Multiple Protector sentries began to surround Alar, though they were no match. He took them down easily and gave Khadgar ample time to spare in order to open the pathway.

However, that proved faulty. Khadgar cursed under his breath and turned to Alar once again, his hands dropping. "The tower's defenses have been compromised! I sense the tendrils of Medivh's magic thwarting my safeguards!"

"What should we do?" Alar shifted from panther back to Troll and rushed to Khadgar's side, who began to move in the direction they had arrived from.

"Oh," Khadgar muttered. Alar followed him and stopped abruptly, his expression matching the Archmage's utterance. Coming from where they had entered were demons.

Lots of them.

They were rushing the stairs at a rapid rate. Alar stepped back as Khadgar swung his hand out, summoning a barrier across the doorframe.

"That won't hold them long!"

"Let's hurry, Archmage!"

"To the library, Alar." Khadgar turned on his heel and rushed him and Alar back to the arcane barrier blocking their path forward.

"Sargeras knows we're after the location of the Pillars!" He looked over the door frame and cursed, then pointed to two arcane runes in the symbol of the Kirin Tor glowing against the rock entryway. "I'll need your help to bring down this barrier."

Alar nodded. Khadgar looked over his shoulder at his own barrier as they both pressed their hands to the symbols, Khadgar's own arcane magic blending with Alar's druidic nature magic to break the barrier apart.

Khadgar yelled and rushed them forward, through the second level of the Grand Ballroom. He stopped at the top of the stairs and yelled to Alar. "There are more sentries coming toward us!"

Alar glanced around. "Do we fight em?" There were a small number of sentries--they could easily take them. The problem was the demons that were being held back.

Khadgar turned to him. "Do you trust me?"

That was a heavy question that was hard for Alar to answer, and the Archmage knew that. After a moment of silence, he mumbled. "With my life."

Khadgar nodded, an appreciative expression falling across his face. He turned to a nearby table and rifled through the books. Finally, he held one up and handed it to Alar, stepping close to him. "This book holds a spell that will take you to the library. Get going! And be ready for anything!"

Alar nodded and took the book from Khadgar. He opened it and a rush of air fell around him, his hair--which was already a mess--growing more disarrayed. He closed his eyes as another Protector sentry yelled about intruders.

When he opened his eyes again, he was alone in the library, the familiar motion sickness filling his stomach. He looked around as books began to float in a corner, then come toward him. He tugged his dagger free for the second time that night, warding them off without destroying them by using the blunt end of his dagger as well as his fists. The books clattered to the floor, one by one.

Suddenly, Khadgar appeared next to him. Without missing a beat, he moved to various books strewn across various tables. As he looked through them, he spoke, frantic. "If we're to have any hope of holding back the Legion, I need to get the sentries back on our side. You'll have to subdue the guardians before my calibration can take effect." He looked up to Alar and smirked. "No need to be gentle!"

Alar returned the smirk and Khadgar joined him as Arcane Curators and Keepers phased into the room. "Good thing I'm an engineer." He turned as Khadgar began casting against the mechanicals. He shifted into panther form once more and assisted in taking them all down, letting them power out against him. Inbetween, Khadgar moved from table to table, searching.

Finally, each fell to a slump. "Reactivate the sentries once I finish their adjustments. I'll reinforce the door and send guardians against the Legion. That will buy us time to find what we're after."

Alar nodded and each began to do their own. Khadgar pointed to each of them, arcane flares flashing against them. He then turned to the door as Alar ran up to them. He opened panels, tugged a travel screwdriver from a pocket, and began recalibrating various settings on the panels. Each sprang to arcane life as he finished and Khadgar sent them out.

As they both set about searching once more, yet another piercing yell came from somewhere in the building. "You can't stop us, mage! Your former master opened the way to our victory! Karazhan will be ours!"

Khadgar sighed and grumbled to Alar. "I've really, really, had enough of that demon..."

Alar grumbled back, hands sliding across bookshelves. "Ya'an' me bot'..."

Khadgar looked up above him, then glanced to the side. "I know it's here--I know the book is here, Alar." He noticed a hint of desperation in his voice, perhaps self doubt.

With that, however, the mage summoned a small orb in his palm. Alar turned and watched as it began circling the room. "There?"

A scrying orb--Alar had seen Lucien use similar. "No, no... There? No." Khadgar's voice began to grow more desperate.

"Ah!"

Alar looked up where the orb had settled--the very top of a book shelf. "There!" Khadgar moved forward and began to climb onto a table.

Alar bit his lip. He knew he'd be better suited for this. "Let me." Khadgar nodded and stepped back. Alar, took his place on the table and began to shimmy up the bookshelves carefully, using ledges as handholds. Finally, he reached the top, stretched his fingertips, and barely managed to grasp the spine of the tome, Notable Antiquities of Ancient Azeroth. Khadgar looked over his shoulder as noises moved closer to the library.

He hopped down and knelt on the floor as Khadgar approached him. He knelt in front of the Troll, took the tome, and glanced through it. He marked pages with his fingertips to leave runes, then shoved the book back into Alar's hands. "Take the tome, Alar. The information it holds is vital!" 

They both looked up as the demon yelled once more. "This changes nothing, mage! Your defenses will crumble and your world will burn!"

Khadgar gulped and Alar moved a hand to the mage's arm. "Khadgar, we need to leave."

Khadgar slowly turned back to him and spoke, quiet. "We have what we came for, but... But I'd be remiss if I didn't try to bolster Karazhan's defenses before I leave. I owe that much to Medivh..." Khadgar trailed off. Alar leaned toward him and glanced at the doorway, then back. Khadgar finally continued, his voice still quiet. "The good man he once was, not the pawn of Sargeras he became."

Alar nodded. "I understan'." He reached for Khadgar's hands as booms and thuds began echoing louder through the library. They both looked back toward the door.

The mage turned back to him, speaking quickly. "Get that book into Modera's hands in Dalaran. I'll join you soon. And... thank you, Alar. For all you've done."

They nodded, eyes locked, and helped pull the other to stand. Khadgar quickly summoned a portal and pushed Alar toward it. He turned just before stepping into it, their eyes meeting.

Khadgar's hand was raised, lips pulled into the faintest smile, his brow furrowing. Alar returned the expression as he disappeared into the portal, book in one arm, a hand raised in farewell, and disappeared to Dalaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! For now, maybe. Dependent on the rest of the questline, I may continue this.
> 
> Overall, this was a lot of fun to write and finish. My personal thoughts on Hiding in the Stacks are that it was, surprisingly, very well written. It felt very personal, and in parts, tender. Khadgar and the player character shared a few key moments that really shaped how I wrote the emotions in this.
> 
> Overall, it just solidified that Khadgar is still one of my favorite characters. Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading this. It was a lot of fun to write both to explore my character and his interactions with others, as well as a writing exercise.
> 
> As I state in one chapter, it felt a lot like I was providing a novelization for a play script at times. It was fun, having done the questlines, to fill the character speeches in with appropriate action.
> 
> Again, canon or not, it was a lot of fun to create. Playing a well-known character among certain circles is a lot of fun, but applying that is a bit harder to do. This let me do just that. I especially enjoyed writing the interactions with Alar--I hope I managed to capture Khadgar well.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading. Shoutout to gamepedia for having transcriptions of the quest dialogue.


End file.
